


Love is a good reason to make everything go wrong

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [18]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Introspection, Sergio's POV, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Post-Canon. Una riflessione di Sergio sugli ultimi momenti della s3 e di come Raquel sia il suo punto fermo.Qualche what if che nella serie non è successo, come un dialogo tra loro due.Ci sarà nel futuro un happy ending ma non è questo il giorno. S O R R Y.





	Love is a good reason to make everything go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Voce, Vibrazioni e Campo indetto da me stessa. E' la prima Raquel che scrivo e pubblico, è piccina ma mi piace lo stesso come esperimento e spero di poter scrivere di più su loro due. E' una sorta di introspezione dopo gli ultimi momenti della s3 e prima o poi avrà un sequel e ci sarà l'happy ending ma non oggi. Loro sono tanto otp e spero di poter riscrivere su questi bellissimi personaggi e che il risultato sia godibile. Grazie a chiunque leggerà :3

Il campo era una landa desolata mentre Sergio cercava di percorrerlo, di fuggire via da quel fumo di morte che era diventata la sua vita nel giro di dieci secondi.   
Ci erano voluti dieci secondi per ucciderlo. Aveva sperimentato varie torture negli anni: quelle inflitte da se stesso, da terzi, da suo fratello e dal mondo intero. Erano state tutte diverse e di ognuna aveva cercato di vederne il lato positivo anche se spesso non riusciva a trovarlo.   
  
_ “Digli che sto arrivando. Raquel… sto arrivando. Digli che mi stai per consegnare. Digli…” _ __   
_ “La prima volta che ti ho visto pensavo che eri un uomo affascinante, sai? Un uomo perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista, era proprio così che mi apparivi esteticamente ma c’era quest’aura, questo magnetismo che mi attirava anche se sapevo di non fidarmi, che non dovevo fidarmi. Ma ora penso di essere stata stupida. Come potevo non fidarmi? E’ questo che fai, Sergio. Sei pignolo e a volte arrogante, non dici mai quello che le persone vogliono sentirsi dire e spingi fino a farci uscire fuori di senno ma non ti cambierei per niente al mondo. Non posso e non voglio tradirti e non lo farò perché la nostra battaglia è qualcosa di troppo grande e io amo te come allora, Sergio Marquina e il Professore.” _ __   
_ “Raquel, ti prego. La nostra vita è appena cominciata. Consegnami, ti supplico.” _ __   
_ “Ti amo anch’io, Sergio.” _ __   
__   
Aveva serrato gli occhi qualche secondo prima che lo sparo partisse come se lo avesse sentito, come se avesse capito e in quel momento con la voce di Raquel nell’orecchio aveva avuto la conferma di quanto lei si fosse consacrata alla sua causa, a quella che era diventata _la_ _ loro.  _ Le ginocchia avevano ceduto mentre correva, cercava di affrettarsi per allontanarsi da quella memoria, dal luogo dove Raquel era morta.   
E non era mai stato così fiero di qualcuno, persino con la morte dentro.   
Il cellulare aveva squillato, lui aveva risposto ma tutto quello che sentiva erano unicamente vibrazioni, rumori vuoti e spenti.   
“Professore? Professore?”   
“Lisbona è morta e con lei anch’io. Non importa il simbolo, cosa abbiamo fatto e cosa faremo. Ora è guerra aperta, Palermo. Voglio che usate tutti i mezzi a vostra disposizione, voglio che guardate dritto nel mirino del vostro mirino e fate risuonare il vostro personale  _ vaffanculo.  _ Voglio tutto quello su cui riuscite a mettere le mani e voglio tanto rumore, voglio che risuonerà per tutta la Spagna stavolta. E sappiate questo: _sto entrando_."   
  
L’urlo di Sergio aveva spaventato gli animali e smosso la terra e persino Raquel la cui bocca imprigionata da una mano le impediva di parlare l’aveva sentito. Aveva serrato gli occhi dal dolore perché non poteva semplicemente uscire e decidere di vivere insieme o morire lottando veramente.   
Aveva strillato, morso la mano del suo assalitore ma a nulla erano valsi i suoi sforzi e quando quelle mani avevano lasciato la sua bocca lei aveva guardato in faccia il suo nemico e gli aveva sputato.   
  
  


“Tù eres una mierda.  Non importa quando o in che modo, sappi che ti verrà restituito tutto. E noi vinceremo.”   
  
Gli occhi di Raquel erano selvaggi, avrebbe fatto di tutto e sarebbe stata di tutto per tornare da lui, tornare dal suo Professore.


End file.
